Marry me
by sassy Klaine
Summary: Prompt : Blaine demande Kurt en mariage. Mais se doit être dans un lieu où il y a du monde, en chanson, avec les New Direction et interdiction d'utiliser Marry you de Bruno Mars.


**_Marry Me_**

PROMPT proposé par une amie a moi.

Blaine demande Kurt en mariage. Mais se doit être dans un lieu où il y a du monde, en chanson, avec les New Direction et interdiction d'utiliser Marry you de Bruno Mars.

Si vous aussi vous avez des PROMPT à me proposer allez y je suis preneuse !

P.S Voici mon Tumblr pour voir la bague qu'offre Blaine a Kurt

sassy- klaine . tumblr . com

P.S 2 :

Un groupe facebook ou vous pouvez incarner un membre de Glee ? Noooooon... Et si avec**_ Glee France Rpg_** ! Si vous voulez intégrer McKinley ou peut être même Dalton venez sur se groupe Facebook et faites une demande aux admin pour être l'un des personnage voir même crée votre propre personnage.

Lien sur mon profile !

* * *

La semaine de Kurt avait mal commencé entre Isabelle qui le tannait avec l'article qu'il devait rendre la semaine prochaine, Blaine, qu'il n'avait quasiment pas vue depuis deux jours, envahi sous ses copies a corrigé, Tina qui avait annulé leurs déjeuners et maintenant Jeff qui lui disait qu'ils ne se verraient pas cet après-midi , sans oublier que son père et Carole devaient venir passer quelques jours chez lui et que rien n'était prêt pour les accueillir. Il avait bien proposé à Finn de les héberger mais son demi-frère avait refusé en baragouinant une excuse à la va vite puis s'était quasiment enfuis du café où ils s'étaient retrouvé. S'en était trop pour le châtain, à croire que tous ses amis s'étaient ligué contre lui . Il soupira au moment où sa patronne passait devant son bureau. Isabelle y passa la tête et lui sourit gentiment.

«C'est ma vue qui t'exaspère à ce point?».

«Tu n'imagines pas à quel point» la taquina-t-il.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?» demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur l'un des sièges en face du bureau.

«Rien...j'ai juste l'impression que tout va de travers cette semaine».

«Ça ne peut pas être si horrible que ça».

«Oh si ! Je ne voie plus mon petit ami sous la copie de copie qu'il doit corriger, mes parents vont venir et la chambre d'amis sert encore de débarra, mon frère n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi il ne veut pas qu'ils restent chez lui comme les autres fois ou ils viennent, ma meilleure amie a disparu de la circulation et mon meilleur ami, que je n'ai pas vu depuis presque 6 mois vient d'annuler notre après-midi. Je ne blâme pas Nick qui est malade mais c'est la faute de Nick! ».

«Et ça c'est sans compter ta tyrannique de patronne qui te donne des tonnes de boulots».

«Un vrai monstre» lui sourit Kurt.

«Essaie de voir le verre à moitié plein plutôt qu'à moitié vide, vu la taille de Blaine c'est normal qu'avec une dizaine de copie il disparaisse, pour la chambre je suis sur qu'elle sera vite prête entre toi, Blaine ton frère et tu peux toujours demander à ta meilleure amie, si elle réapparaît, de vous donner un coup de main, se serra un bon moyen de se faire pardonner et pour ton meilleur ami je suis sûr que tu le reverras plus tôt que prévu... mais la patronne tyrannique veut toujours cet article pour la semaine prochaine!».

Kurt éclata de rire, il avait seulement 18 ans quand Isabelle l'avait pris sous son aile comme stagiaire a Vogue, il en avait aujourd'hui 26 et elle n'avait pas changé. Il était monté en grade devenant l'un des critiques les plus apprécie du magazine mais Isabelle le considérait toujours comme son petit protéger, le maternant autant que Carole, toujours là quand il avait besoin d'un conseil ou d'un bon coup de pied au cul.

«C'est très méchant ce que tu viens de dire, Blaine n'est pas si petit que ça, mais merci pour les conseils, tu as raison tout ne peut qu'aller en s'améliorant».

«Tu ne crois pas si bien dire»lui sourit-elle «Au fait je suis passer te dire qu'il y a quelque chose pour toi a l'accueil».

«Oh d'accord j'irais le récupérer plus tard».

«Si tu pouvais y aller maintenant...on va dire que c'est assez encombrant».

Intrigué Kurt quitta son bureau avec une Isabelle toute sautillante à sa suite. Kurt se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil mais le hall d'entrée était désert et pas la moindre trace d'un paquet.

«Il n'y a pas de colis?».

«Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un colis» sourit malicieusement Isabelle.

Kurt fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que sa patronne pouvait bien manigancer, il se retourna soudainement quand il entendit une douce musique venant de la porte des locaux. Kurt écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant plusieurs de ses amis. Jeff, Sam et Puck jouaient de la guitare tandis que Finn, Tina, Mike, Nick, Santana, Wes, Quinn, Artie, Brittany et Rachel harmonisaient derrière eux puis il aperçut son père et Carole un peu en retrait des autres. Le châtain allait demander des explications, se demandant pourquoi tous ses amis qui pour certain vivaient à l'autre bout du pays se retrouvaient sur son lieu de travail pour lui chanter une chanson, pas qu'il s'en plaigne, ce n'était pourtant pas son anniversaire, quand une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait n'importe où se fit entendre.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_(Pour toujours ne sera jamais assez long pour moi)_

_Feel like I've had long enough with you_

_(Comme si je n'avais pas assez de temps avec toi)_

_Forget the world now we won't let them see_

_(Oublie le monde, on ne les laissera pas voir)_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_(Mais il y a une chose qui reste a faire )_

Blaine s'approchait doucement de lui un doux sourire plaquer sur le visage. Kurt ne pouvait en croire ses yeux, il passait du visage de Blaine à celui de ses amis. Tina était déjà en train de pleurer dans les bras de Mike tout comme Carole dans ceux de Burt. Celui-ci avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux. Dire qu'il avait était surpris quand Blaine lui avait dit qu'il voulait épouser son fils serait un mensonge, il avait toujours su que ce jour arriverait. Il n'aurait pourtant jamais parié sur le fait que son fils trouverait l'homme de sa vie dans l'Ohio et encore moins a l'époque du lycée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Carole dans ses bras et se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir se remarier après la mort d'Élisabeth non plus mais c'était bel et bien arrivé et tout ça grâce à son fils.

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_(Maintenant que le poids est levé)_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_(L'amour a surement changé mon chemin)_

_Marry Me_

_(Épouse moi)_

_Today and every day_

_(Aujourd'hui et chaque jour)_

_Marry Me_

_(Épouse moi)_

Kurt avait du mal à respirer, Blaine voulait l'épouser, il savait qu'un jour ça allait arriver mais... il ne s'y attendait tout simplement pas ! Blaine s'approcha de l'homme qu'il aimait et prit ses mains. Il préparait cette demande depuis quelque temps déjà. Il en avait tout d'abord parlé à Burt lors de leurs derniers voyage à Lima il y a quelques mois de cela. L'homme contre toute attente, au lieu de le mettre en garde ou de le menacer, avait seulement pris Blaine dans ses bras et lui avait dit de foncer. Burt, et ce depuis qu'il le connaissait, avait toujours été un second père pour Blaine et le jeune homme s'était rendu compte a ce moment-là qu'il était lui aussi comme un fils pour le garagiste.

La seconde personne qui fut mise dans la confidence était bien évidemment Tina, la jeune fille l'avait aidé à tout préparer, à garder les pieds sur terre et à ne pas cracher le morceau à Kurt. Puis ce fut le tour de Jeff, de Wes et de tous leurs amis.

Blaine ne mit Finn dans la confidence qu'au tout dernier moment et il s'en félicita quand son futur beau-frère l'avait appelé quelques jours plus tôt en lui disant que Kurt lui avait demandé d'héberger leurs parents lors de leurs visites, le géant c'était alors enfuis du café où ils étaient, Kurt et lui, ne sachant quoi répondre. Le pauvre Finn avait la responsabilité de loger la plupart de leurs amis et il avait pensé que Kurt risquerait de tomber sur le pot aux roses s'il en disait trop. Le détail qu'il avait oublié est que pour Kurt ses parents ne devaient venir qu'à la fin de la semaine est non plus tôt. Le brun avait d'ailleurs passé toute la matinée à ranger la chambre d'amis en compagnie de ses anciens camarades Warblers.

_If I ever get the nerve to say_

_(Si jamais j'avais le culot de te dire)_

_Hello in this cafe_

_(Bonjour dans ce café)_

Kurt rit légèrement, tous deux se souvenaient de leurs «non-rendez-vous» du Lima Bean et de leurs interminables pauses-café. Le brun, à cette époque, avait été tellement aveugle, ne se rendant pas compte des sentiments qu'il avait pour son meilleur ami. Il lui aura fallu presque six mois, des litres de café, un vendeur de chaussette, un baiser avec Rachel Berry et la mort d'un oiseau pour qu'il se rende enfin compte de ses sentiments pour la personne qui s'avérera être l'amour de sa vie.

_Say you will_

_(Dis que tu le veux)_

_Mm-hmm_

_(Mm-hmm)_

_Say you will_

_(Dis que tu le veux)_

_Mm-hmm  
(Mm-hmm)  
_

Sam, Jeff et Puck continuaient leurs mélodies mais l'harmonie autour d'eux commençait à être brisé par quelques reniflements. Toutes les filles, même Santana, c'étaient mise à pleurer.

Isabelle regarda son petit protéger et repensa à tous les moments vécus avec lui. Toutes ses fêtes familiales auxquelles elle avait été convié, toutes les fois où il était venu la voir alors qu'il avait un problème que ce soit d'ordre privé ou professionnel. Et il y eut cette fois où Kurt s'était présenté a la porte de son bureau tout excité en lui annonçant qu'il avait était pris à la NYADA, que Carmen Tibideaux lui avait laissé une seconde chance et que cette fois-ci il avait réussi. Ce jour-là Isabelle eut peur de perdre son petit protégé, non pas par ce qu'il était l'un des meilleurs stagiaires qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, parfois meilleur que certain membre de son équipe, mais par ce qu'elle eut peur de perdre un ami. Kurt était resté à mi-temps comme stagiaire mais Isabelle eut peur qu'il ne préfère son école à la mode. Quelques mois plus tard Kurt était arrivé dépité dans son bureau lui annonçant que Broadway n'était pas fait pour lui, elle avait tenté de lui remonter le moral et de le remotivé mais le jeune homme avait secoué la tête, sécher ses larmes, lui avait souri en lui annonçant qu'il avait pris sa décision, qu'il aimerait toujours chanter mais que les rêves pouvaient changer et qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans les locaux de Vogue tout au long de ses cours et qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte chaque semaine qui était de venir travailler. Isabelle avait été extatique et avait tout de suite sauté au cou du jeune homme.

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_(Ensemble ne sera jamais assez proche pour moi)_

_Feel like I am close enough to you_

_(Comme si je ne serais jamais assez proche de toi)_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_

_(Tu portes du blanc et je vais porter les mots "je t'aime")_

_And you're beautiful_

_(Et "tu es magnifique")_

_Now that the wait is over_

_(Maintenant que l'attente est terminée)_

_And love has finally shown her my way_

_(Et que l'amour lui a montré mon chemin) _

Tina regardait ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle avait toujours été proche de Kurt et elle avait commencé à se rapprocher de Blaine quand il avait intégré McKinley. Elle connaissait Kurt depuis des années, bien qu'au départ le jeune homme se soit rapproché des divas du Glee Club, les choses changèrent à sont entrées à la Dalton Académie. Tina avait été à ses côtés tout le long de son transfère et quand il réintégra McKinley les deux jeunes gens ne se quittèrent plus.

Elle avait aussi été la première à considérer Blaine comme Blaine Anderson et non comme Blaine Warblers ou Blaine le copain de Kurt. Et se fut seulement quand Kurt et Mike furent partis qu'ils étaient devenu quasiment inséparables, ils étaient entré dans les cheerios ensemble, parlaient musique, garçon, avaient tous deux un style quelque peut rétro ce qui entraîne des séances shopping plutôt amusantes.

Bien sûr le jeune homme s'intéressait aussi à des trucs de «mec» et c'est dans ses moments là qu'ils se tournaient vers Sam ou vers Wes quand il revenait à Westerville. Les trois garçons s'étaient fait quelques soirées jeux vidéo et petits à petit Artie, Nick et Jeff se joignirent à eux. Les deux warblers avaient fait amende honorable, Jeff se sentant vraiment mal pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, bien que le blond et le n'était quasiment jamais mis dans la confidence des salles cousent de Sebastian ou d'Hunter, tous les warblers savaient que Jeff et Kurt étaient vraiment très proches et c'est en apprenant cela que Kurt et Blaine pardonnèrent au couple.

_Marry Me_

_(Épouse moi)_

_Today and every day_

_(Aujourd'hui et chaque jour)_

_Marry Me_

_(Épouse moi)_

Finn regarda celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère, bien qu'il ait quelques mois de plus que lui, pleurer en face de son petit-ami. Il avait lui-même les larmes aux yeux, son petit frère allait se marier avec Blaine. Enfin s'il acceptait, mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Kurt refuse. Rien que pour le plaisir d'organiser son mariage le châtain serait tenté d'accepter alors le fait que ce soit Blaine qui le lui demande, Kurt devait être aux anges. Finn repensa au béguin qu'a eu Kurt pour lui. Dire que c'était ce petit béguin qui avait fait d'eux des frères. Bien qu'à l'époque il avait été légèrement dérouté par l'attention du châtain, aujourd'hui Finn n'échangerait ses souvenirs pour rien au monde. Cette histoire les faisait toujours rire, surtout le fait qu'après une certaine première visite à la Dalton Académie Kurt avait regardé le panier à linge salle puis Finn et avait soupiré quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à un «comment ai-je fait pour tomber sous le charme d'un Neandertal qui ne change quasiment jamais de paire de chaussettes? Alors qu'il existe des hommes parfaits...ahh Blaine...» puis était partie en fredonnant une chanson de Katty Perry.

_If I ever get the nerve to say_

_(Si jamais j'avais le culot de te dire)_

_Hello in this cafe_

_(Bonjour dans ce café)_

_Say you will_

_(Dis que tu le veux)_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_(Dis que tu le veux)_

_Mm-hmm_

Artie fit glisser un billet de 20 dollars à Nick. Ils avaient parié que Blaine finirait par faire une crise d'angoisse et s'évanouirait avant même de commencer la chanson. Le brun était une véritable boule de nerfs depuis quelques jours et Nick et Artie s'amusaient beaucoup de cela au grand dam de Jeff et de Wes qui avait la charge de garder le boucler au calme .

Wes les regarda faire en levant les yeux au ciel. L'ancien chef des Warblers regarda son meilleur ami et souris, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais aux deux énergumènes à côté de lui, il avait lui aussi pensé que Blaine allait craquer avant le début de la chanson. Le fait que Blaine soit tout ce qu'il y a de serein l'étonna grandement. Il se souvint toutes ses fois, à Dalton, ou le jeune homme avait déboulé dans sa chambre en lui disant qu'il ne savait pas quelle tenue choisir pour son rendez-vous avec le châtain et que si sa tenue n'était pas parfaite Kurt risquaient de rompre avec lui. Ce que Wes ne lui avait jamais dit est que Kurt se foutait royalement de ses tenues. Il était une des seules personnes au monde a pouvoir s'habiller avec un sac et pouvoir recevoir les meilleurs compliments venant de Kurt.

_Promise me_

_(Promets moi)_

_You'll always be_

_(Que tu seras toujours)_

_Happy by my side_

_(Heureux à mes côtés)_

_I promise to_

_(Je te promets)_

_Sing to you_

_(De chanter des chansons)_

_When all the music dies  
(Quand toutes les musiques seront mortes)_

Santana rageait, le hobbit avait réussi à la faire pleurer et elle n'était même pas saoule ! Mais elle devait se l'avoué le nain de jardin-modèle réduit savait y faire. Il avait réussi à réunir tous ses amis dans l'un des endroits qu'il aimait le plus, tout ça dans le dos de Porcelaine ET il n'avait pas gerbé! Du coin de l'œil elle vit Artie faire passer un billet à Nick. Le jeune homme lui sourit et tendit la main vers elle. L'ex-cheerleader soupira et sortit elle aussi un billet, de son décolletée, et le fit passer au brun. Elle aussi avait parié que Blaine allait leur faire une crise d'angoisse sur le tapie de Vogue ou qu'il allait gerber...voir les deux. Mais étrangement le jeune homme était plus que serein, il avait les mains de Kurt dans les siennes et il continuait de chanter. Il y avait bien quelques trémolos dans sa voix ainsi que les larmes aux yeux, Kurt lui aurait pu remplir une piscine avec toute l'eau qui s'échapper de ses yeux et si on combinait ça avec Tina sa serait plutôt une piscine olympique se dit l'hispanique, mais elle n'avait jamais vu Blaine aussi calme face à quelque chose qui soit en rapport avec sa relation avec Kurt. Ses deux la faisaient toujours dans la démesure quand il s'agissait d'eux deux.

_And marry me_

_(Et épouse moi)_

_Today and everyday_

_(Aujourd'hui et chaque jour)_

_Marry me_

_(Épouse moi)_

_If I ever get the nerve to say _

_(Si jamais j'avais le culot de te dire)_

_hello in this cafe_

_(Bonjour dans ce café)_

_Say you will_

_(Dis que tu le veux)_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_(Dis que tu le veux)_

_Marry me_

_(Épouse moi)_

Mm-hmm

Blaine eut du mal à faire sortir les derniers mots, il prit une grande inspiration et mit un genou à terre. Kurt sentit sa respiration se bloquer, il allait vraiment le faire, là tout de suite! Il vit le brun sortir de sa poche un écrin bleu...bleu? _Oh Gaga ! _pensa Kurt _ça viens de Tiffany!._ Blaine avait vraiment fait les choses en grand. Le brun ouvrit l'écrin et une magnifique bague apparut sous les yeux de Kurt, elle était en or gris et deux lignes en or jaune faisaient le tour de la bague_** (photo sur mon Tumblr)**_. Kurt put voir que Blaine avait fait gravé quelque chose a l'intérieur mais il n'arrivait pas à lire la phrase de là où il était.

«Kurt depuis la seconde où je t'ai vu sur cet escalier mon cœur à su que tu serais le bon». Le jeune homme entendit quelque ricanement dans son dos venant des anciens Warblers présent. «Même si j'ai été bien trop aveugle pour m'en rendre compte sur le moment au fond de moi j'ai toujours su. Tu as toujours été là devant moi et en repensant à cette époque je me rend compte qu'on se comportait comme un couple avant même d'en être un.» Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration partagée entre l'amusement et l'agacement, ses amis commentaient chaque mot qu'il prononçait. «On passait des heures au téléphone et je crois bien qu'il y a une table à notre nom au Lima Bean.» Il entendit Nick approuvé fortement «Je ne le dirais jamais assez mais tu es l'amour de ma vie et...et bien qu'on ait eu des haut et des bas...»

Kurt sentit sa gorge se serrer, des bas ils en avaient eu quelques-uns, mais rien n'était comparable à la trahison de Blaine, ils en avaient parler pendant des heures et des heures après ce fameux Noël où il était venu lui rendre visite avec son père. Ils avaient décidé de rester mais, Kurt était même sortie avec un autre homme mais ils n'avaient pas pu le supporter. Quand Blaine avait emménagé à New York à la fin de ses études et qu'il avait annoncé qu'il ferait des études de droit, Kurt n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Le jeune homme avait changé d'avis, il aimerait toujours la scène mais il aimait aussi le droit, son père avait réussi à le convaincre.

Le père de Blaine aurait accepté si son fils n'avait pas suivi ses traces, il était même heureux qu'il ait une passion aussi débordante pour la musique, Cooper était bien devenu un excellent acteur, Blaine aurait pu en faire autant, mais il connaissait son fils et savait que le droit était fait pour lui . Bien que Blaine étant Blaine il ait fini par renoncer à exercer, il était très vite devenu l'assistant d'un des meilleurs professeurs en droit de New York et quelques année plus tard était devenue l'un des plus jeunes professeurs de droits à seulement 26 ans.*

Kurt avait, a ce moment-là, senti son cœur lui remonté dans la gorge, il avait pensé que le brun ne ressentait plus rien pour lui et que ça décision de ne plus intégrer la NYADA venait de là. Le jeune homme s'était retrouvé à pleurer tout son saoul, au fond de lui Kurt avait espéré se remettre avec Blaine quand celui-ci le rejoindrait à la NYADA. Le jeune homme qu'il était à l'époque s'était mis en tête de reconquérir son premier et unique amour.

Certains jours le châtain attendait son plus qu'ami a la sortie de ses cours et se collait littéralement à lui quand il pensait qu'un de ses camarades de classe flirtait avec _son_ Blaine. Et évidemment le jeune homme ne voyait rien au manège de Kurt. Il fallut presque 4 mois à Kurt pour craquer et se jeter sur le boucler, a la sortie d'un de ses cours avait l'un de ses camarades lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un café pour parler d'un projet qu'ils avaient en commun. Kurt qui n'avait entendu que les mots «demain a 16 heures au café?» était devenu fou de rage. Il s'était approché de Blaine et s'était jeté sur ses lèvres. Blaine n'avait absolument rien compris mais n'allait certainement pas repousser le châtain dont il était toujours éperdument amoureux.

Le soir même quand Rachel rentra à son appartement elle ne resta que le temps de prendre les clés de Blaine et d'écrire un mot a l'attention du couple.

«...je ne changerais ce qu'on a vécu pour rien au monde, malgré tout ce qui a pu ce passé, parce que je sais que ça nous a renforcés, nous a rapprochés et ça nous a conduit a vivre des moments inoubliables. Je t'aime Kurt et je veux faire ma vie avec toi, et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui devant toutes les personnes qui comptent pour nous je te demande de devenir mon mari.»

Kurt se jeta dans les bras de Blaine et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait .

«Je crois que ça veut dire oui» lança Puck.

«Bien sur que ça veut dire oui idiot tu penses vraiment que Kurt aurait dit non?». Tina leva les yeux au ciel.

«Ça aurait pu être marrant»

Le couple ne faisait pas attention au pitrerie habituel de leurs amis, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux en souriant, Blaine enleva la bague de l'écrin et prit la main gauche de Kurt pour pouvoir lui enfiler. Le châtain le stoppa et murmura contre ses lèvres.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a décrit a l'intérieur?».

«J'avais presque oublié».

Le brun lui tendit la bague et Kurt sentit d'autres larmes embuées sa vision. Le jeune homme put y lire une simple phrase. Simple mais qui les représentait parfaitement.

_«You're my teenage dream»_

**_Fin_**

* * *

Chanson: **Marry me** de Train. Pour la petite anecdote **Hey, soul sister** que chantent les Warblers est d'eux.

*J'ai fait quelques petites recherches et le plus jeune prof de droit avait 25 ans après c'est un fic hein ;) _  
_

Et voilà j'espère que ce petit PROMPT proposé par une amie a moi vous a plu, en tout cas elle, elle a aimé lol. N'hésitez pas à m'en proposer à votre tour. Et a me donné votre avis.

À Dimanche pour le chapitre 4 de QJSM pour celles qui me suivent sur cette fiction.


End file.
